pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spewford the Villain
Spewford the Villain is the 14th episode of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! In it, it's revealed that Spewford is a villain, one of the evilest so far. Plot Spewford is in the "tool shed" in his backyard again. (Spewford): Alright, Boss. I've got my minions set in the platypus's lair. Now what? (Boss): Okay, um, Spewford. I... The gang's going up to the "shed" and is listening in, knowing Spewford's in there. (Spewford): Don't call me Spewford! Call me by my preferred name... Van Kleiss! (Everyone): Gasp! (Marabella): Van Kleiss? Isn't he that EVO thingy from the news who tried to take over the UN building? (Phineas): 'Fraid so. (Spewford, walking out and muttering):﻿ Now to ambush th... Gasp! There was a moment of shock and silence as the gang stared at "Spewford", and vice-versa. Then Spewford suddenly ran to the "shed" and got out a weed whacker. (Jim Foy): A weed whacker? Really? Van Kleiss pushed a button on it, and it grew bigger and more hi-tech. It fired a ray from the "whacker" part. Then he was zapped in two, but not to death, by... Perry! (Phineas): Perry? How are you... (Perry): There's no time to explain! Get to the little hole next to your house! You should all be able to squeeze through! They do, but are ambushed by "the minions", who are really the Pack: Biowolf, Scalamander, and Breach. (Biowolf): Against the wall! We don't like hurting kids! Well, I don't. They do so, but Perry zaps them. They explode into a vortex to Abysus. (Perry): That should do it! Anyway, now for the explanation. Van Kleiss has teamed up with an unknown enemy. Major Monogram, my boss, told me to investigate. I figured out that he disguised himself as a kid. The "his parents were idiots" and "they named him Spewford because he threw up at birth" things were made up by the boss because he said Van Kleiss's disguise looked dumb. As for my talking, that's classified. The halves of "Spewford" burst into tons of what looked like tree roots. Then they all morphed together, forming Van Kleiss. Then he broke into the lair. (Van Kleiss): Gasp! How did you destroy the Pack? (Phineas): We know EVOs are people, and they are, too. But we're not Generator Rex. We can't cure them. We just sent them back to Abyss. (Van Kleiss): That's Abysus! (Ferb): I feel funny! Suddenly, tentacles shot out of his back! He mutated, with lots of heads coming out as he turned into an EVO! (Phineas): Ferb! (Van Kleiss): Remember, everyone has nanites! Anyone can mutate at any time! Now, Ferb, come with me. He grabbed one of Ferb's heads, just as Breach grabbed Van Kleiss through a portal. (Phineas): Ferb! Well, Spewford Von Kloss is really Van Kleiss, there's a big plan by an unknown "boss", Ferb just mutated into an EVO, and Van Kleiss took him to Abysus. Oh, boy! To be continued... ---****--- Roads Other Episodes ''Preceded by: Faster Than a Speeding Platypus... Succeeded by: The Phintastic Ferbulous Rescue!'' Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:---****--- Roads Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover fanfics Category:International Crossovers